


The Demo

by DiceCommaDice



Series: Technerve [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A mediocre description of a fantastic breakfast, Alice and Violet, Bodyswap, Centaurs, Doggy Style, Equine Penis, F/F, Fantasy, Gender politics, Girl Penis, Lesbian, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Science Fiction, Technerve, Tentacles, Thinking of tags is weirdly difficult, body disphoria, cum, lots of fluid, missionary? IDK, nanotech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceCommaDice/pseuds/DiceCommaDice
Summary: The second installment of the Technerve series, wherein Alice and Violet have lots of fun with a new technology. If you like Centaurs, Sex, and Sci Fi, this is for you.11277 words.





	The Demo

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains elements that might be difficult for people who struggle with body dysphoria. All characters are over 18, and all sexual activity is consensual.

    Alice woke to the smell of breakfast and was immediately confused. Her roommate Violet normally wouldn’t even wake up before noon if there was anything she could do about it, and today was a Saturday. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told Alice that it was just after 7AM. She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear. The smell of citrus and eggs continued to waft from the hallway as she blinked sleep from her eyes. Alice was about to get up and investigate when Violet walked in, burdened with a metal tray. It was laden with a selection of dishes piled high with a huge variety of food.  Violet almost lost her balance as the tray wobbled. Alice couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle as she watched her roommate, brow furrowed, make her way across the room, measuring each step carefully. Finally, Violet set the tray (which turned out to be a baking sheet) on Alice’s lap.

“Is this… Is that raspberry syrup?” Alice pointed at one the half dozen dishes, a small mountain of french toasted with a light red liquid drizzled over it.

“I figured if I’m gonna get up at this ungodly hour to make my favorite roomie breakfast, I’m gonna go all out.” Violet grinned and puffed herself up proudly. Even disheveled as she was, flour powdering her T-shirt and clad in sweatpants, Alice couldn’t help but admire her friend. Where Alice was fairly average, Violet was the ideal; beautiful eyes, full lips, curves that were beyond perfect. She marveled again that such a woman would want her, and yet…

“You certainly did… What’s all this for, Vi? You don’t cook that oft-”

“Can’t I wanna cook for my very most special friend?”-Violet pouted in mock sadness-”Can’t I just wanna fatten you up, twig lady?” She poked Alice in the ribs and the younger woman jerked away, threatening to tip over a pitcher of what looked like fresh squeezed orange juice. She held the tray steady for a moment before glaring at Violet.

“Sure you can, Vi! But I know you’re more of a brunch person, and this is just… Wow.” She the fork Violet was holding out and speared a chunk of potato which had been sauteed with onions and what looked like rosemary. She chewed slowly as Violet looked on, her grin returning. “Wow.” Alice repeated. The potato was perfect, slightly crispy on the outside and soft on the inside. There was just the right amount of salt and the rosemary was perfectly balanced with a hint of what Alice guessed would be cumin. 

“Well?” Violet was obviously proud of the feast she had prepared. “I’m pretty damn good, I think.”

“It’s amazing, Vi. Really.” Alice took some french toast next, rolling the bite around and letting the syrup coat her tongue. The balance of sweet and bitter was perfect, playing across her tongue. “I still-” She paused to swallow “-think you’re up to something. Gods, this is good.” She tore off more of the toast and stared down over the baking sheet, wondering how long Violet had spent on this. As she did she noticed something, a piece of paper, pinned under the pitcher of juice. Suddenly Violet seemed the very picture of innocence, absolutely indifferent to what was on the tray. She walked over to the closet and seemed to occupy herself picking out a shirt. The paper was notable enough that Alice returned her attention to her lap, rather than take the opportunity to watch her beautiful roomie change. She slipped it from under the pitcher which she now suspected might actually be full of mimosa. The paper turned out to be a small envelope. Alice stuck her finger in the unsealed envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. She glanced at Violet as the older women started into a pantomime whistle. What in the world? She read:

_ “As an employee of Technerve Solutions _ _ ™,  _ _ it is my most sincere pleasure to extend an invitation to one Violet Evans and one Alice Powell to attend an exclusive demonstration of our newest advancements in Applied Biotechnology. Please join us as we expand the horizons of our understanding and of our experiences. Inclosed you will find the location and time for the event, as well as a survey to be filled out before you arrive. While we understand that some of the required information is quite personal, we assure you that we only wish for your visit to be as enjoyable as possible. _

_ -Best Wishes, Naomi Reed” _

In a smaller, handwritten script, below that:

“ _ I promise you’re gonna love this, Vi! You owe me! _ ” 

Alice’s eyes went wide. She thought of the first time she had read the words “Technerve Solutions”. They had been stamped in small script on the back of a small silver patch. A patch which, combined with an extremely eventful night, had completely transformed the nature of her relationship with Violet. She had started one morning as a shy and introverted roommate and woke up the next firmly in the “lover” column. Since that night she had slept in Violet’s room more often than she had her own, as she had done last night. The patch in question was present in the bedroom fairly often as well. She flushed at the thought of its effects. If this were the same company, then…

“So, uh, explain?”

“So, uh, ok.” Violet was beaming now. She motioned for Alice to eat as she talked. “My friend who got us those patches, that’s Naomi. Well, we can buy ‘em now, but she got us a sample before they hit the shelves. New tech, expensive stuff. I knew her a few years back, helped her get rid of her ex.”

Alice chimed in, speaking around a mouthful of egg. “Mfh, that prick with the lava lamps?”

“Yeah, that guy. Anywho, she’s high up in this company, and apparently they’re absolutely killing it right now. They’ve got stuff that’s gonna revolutionize the world based on the way she talks. And, well, we get to see some of it.” Violet leaned in close to Alice and whispered in her ear. “Should be… Really fun.” Alice shivered.

“So, do I have to be full to the gills with delicious food for this?”

“Gahh! Look, if you must know, Naomi’s real hot and with this whole deal I wanted to make sure you stayed in my corner. Can’t lose my lovely twig lady, can I?” Alice fought hard not to choke on her food as she laughed. Violet was so out of Alice’s league, the thought that she might worry about this was just silly. Then, looking up and seeing the near-shock on her friends face, she laughed again and ending up coughing as her eyes teared up.

“I love you, Vi,” said Alice “No one knows me better.” She pulled Violet’s head down for a quick kiss, laden with raspberry syrup. She thought of her first kiss. Violet’s face was serene for a moment afterward as she stared back at Alice. Then she seemed to come to her senses and stood.

“Well, good! I love you too. Now, eat faster! We leave in half an hour!” She practically flew over to the closet and began to pick out an outfit for Alice. At this point many of Alice’s clothes had migrated over to Violet’s room with repeated nights of sharing the bed. Alice was beyond excited now and practically attacked her breakfast in her enthusiasm. Soon, she had had her fill and was shrugging on the light green sweater that Violet had set aside. Violet handed her a small sheaf of paper and told her to fill it out in the car. As they hurried outside, Alice saw that it was the survey the letter had mentioned.

 

The drive to Technerve was shorter than Alice expected. She spent most of the fifteen minute ride thinking about the questions in the survey. From them she could guess what was in store, but she wondered if such a thing were possible.. Her friend hummed tunelessly as she drove. Her face said that she was positively delighting in the mystery of this excursion. No way she’d answer any questions.

By the time they pulled into the driveway Alice was twitching with anticipation. She was somewhat disappointed by the Technerve building, though she didn’t know what she expected. It looked in many aspects like a college campus. Squat buildings of concrete and glass, some brick, with brickwork walkways dotted with tasteful flower arrangements connecting it all. Alice thought maybe there’d be a vast skyscraper or something.

Violet was already by the passenger door and holding a hand out to help Alice out. She looked more excited than Alice could remember her ever being. What did the demonstration have in store for them to make the mellow woman so jittery, actually hopping from foot to foot in a little dance? Seeing that brought a smile to Alice’s face. She took Violet’s hand and walked with her toward and into the reception building. It was a fairly large building, decorated by a dark wooden sign above the door that said “ _ invenire mirabilia _ ”. Latin? Alice couldn’t help but smile a little wider at the clich é.

They were assailed as soon as they entered by the sounds of a huge crowd. Past the reception desk they could see a wide central room packed tightly with all sorts of people. Some were holding gigantic cameras and boom mics,  almost all were wearing suits or formal wear, and they were talking up such a hubbub that Violet had to raise her voice nearly to a shout to be heard by the receptionist. As Violet checked in for them, Alice looked into crowd feeling suddenly underdressed. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but a survey wasn’t required for the event, I’m not sure where you would have heard that from.” Alice turned back to the receptionist. He was very young and his suit hung loosely over him like was playing dress up. He smiled sheepishly. “I probably shouldn’t take that from you.”

“But, the letter we got-”

“That’s alright Nikoli, I’ll take it from here.” Alice turned to the new speaker, a shorter woman wearing  a stunning blue dress. She strode up to Violet so quickly that Alice worried they might collide, and then they did. Violet pulled the smaller woman up into a hug, swinging her back in forth as both woman laughed. The newer woman’s sapphire earrings twinkled as she returned the hug. When she touched ground again and Alice actually met her eyes, she saw that they matched the intensity and sparkle of the gems perfectly.

“Alice, I presume!” She extended a hand so quickly that Alice expected a whip crack.

“Alice, this is Naomi. The one responsible for our presence here,  and those lovely patches.” (The receptionist, standing quietly now on the sidelines, fidgeted as his eyes widened a tad.) “She’s nice despite her terrible manners, and is apparently fuckin’ loaded. Where’d you get that dress, Mimi? You look spectacular!”

“Aw, thanks babe. You don’t look bad either. And you brought this  _ absolute _ treat!” Naomi returned her gaze to Alize, beaming. Alice smiled, nervous. She reached out and took the proffered hand. Naomi’s grip was surprisingly gentle and her smile was obviously sincere.

“It’s nice to meet you, Naomi.”

“Aw, so demure! God, I can’t believe you’re the one Violet talks about. I hear you’re an animal in bed if you get revved up enough.” Alice went scarlett. She didn’t seem to be having as hard a time of it as the receptionist though. He suddenly appeared to need to check the reservation list again, tracing down the side a page with a wildly shaky hand.

“‘Ey, mimi! Be nice to her, and back off! She’s mine!” Violet planted herself in between Naomi and Alice in a mock fighting stance. They stood like that for several moments before the older two burst out laughing. Alice couldn’t help but join in as the tension passed.

Soon, they lapsed into comfortable conversation. Naomi took their surveys, explained that the two of them were getting a demonstration not part of the regular event. Of course neither of them would tell Alice what that entailed. Naomi blew her off with a smug grin, promising only that it would be “Beyond anything you could hope for.”. Obviously she had a sense for the dramatic. Alice would have to wait a while to find out what this special treat was, naomithough. According to Naomi, that part came after the nearly three hour long event. 

“Speaking of which, I should head backstage. Gotta put the final touches on my speech!” Naomi said as she started towards the back of the room. “It’ll start soon.” Then she was gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

“I didn’t know she was giving a speech. She must be pretty important around here.” Violet mused. She and Alice joined hands again, and weaved their way through the crowd to find a good spot. Soon they had a pretty decent view of the stage, though the woman in front of Alice was tall enough that she had to lean over a little to see. At this point she didn’t really mind. She just wanted it all to be over with, so she could get to whatever surprise waited after. As she waited for the speech to start she thought over the questions she’d answered in the survey.

Favorite color? Sure. Ideal vacation? She’d answered probably hundreds of similar questions online. Favorite mythical creature? Easy. “How did you first hear above Technerve or its products?” Alice had blushed answering that one. “Please describe your relationship with your gender identity.” That one raised an eyebrow. Upfront they had warned that the questions might be personal, but what on earth would they need that for? Though, Alice supposed that some people might be bothered by the patches or… Whatever was coming up. Fair enough, then. “Please list your phobias, if any.” There had been so many questions on the survey she had been almost uncomfortable giving it to Naomi. 

The crowd shifted and Alice looked up. On the stage were two people: One was Naomi, her dress shimmering in the stage lights that were shining down on her. The second was a relatively old looking gentleman with a salt and pepper goatee. He smiled amicably as the noise level fell. He had Naomi’s olive skin, and Alice guessed he might be her father. He was wearing a jacket loose over a coarse sweater, colored in a brown and tan combination that made Alice think of hot chocolate. He spoke first in a light and airy tenor that wavered slightly. He sounded older than he looked.

“Greetings, guests and friends. Thank you all for showing up, especially those of you who had to trouble yourselves with long distance travel. My name is Eli Reed, and this is my daughter, Naomi.  While I am sure that most of you know what you are here to see, I shall explain for those of you who snuck in while our receptionist had their back turned.” He paused, letting a small wave of laughter subside. “This complex is the headquarters of a group who is sitting, as far as we know, on the pinnacle of modern science and achievement. This group being, of course, Technerve Solutions. Unless the someone has been exceedingly clever since I last checked, this is the only place on earth that a person could hope to see what will be demonstrated for you, here, today.” There was another ripple of laughter.

“Now, what are you going to see today? In grand, unhelpful terms, it is the future. There is not a problem that we cannot solve with the sciences that are now within our grasp. To be more specific, though, we will be unveiling for you our new product line. A product line that contains, among other things, a potential end to the worldwide epidemic known as ‘hunger’.” Gasps and murmurs spread throughout the crowd, and flashes erupted from the sidelines as several people took photos of the mainstage. It was a long while before it quieted down again. “We plan on bringing every product you see here to as wide an audience as possible within the decade. Some of the more discerning members of the crowd may understand that this announcement is fairly premature; I want to assure them that these prototypes are quite ready, and that the timeline proposed is mainly in order to build the infrastructure necessary to effectively disperse them. And also for legal reasons, so that we can be sure no one will try to profit off of our technology by re-creating and selling it. For, there is one thing we want to make sure everyone understands-” He nodded at Naomi, and she stepped forward. Cleared her throat and stood at the mic. Silence fell. She leaned forward, and enunciate clearly.

“We plan on distributing any and all products necessary for health and wellbeing as thoroughly as we have the resources to do so, and we plan on doing so at no cost whatsoever.” 

 

The crowd exploded, reporters and guests shouting questions, waving their hands. Alice stood in the middle of it all, being jostled and moved as people around her clamored to see and hear  what was happening. _ End hunger _ ? Was this really the same company that made the patches? How could they ever hope to do something like this, and all without charging for it? Violet was looking at her, saying something. She couldn’t make it out over the din. She was thankful when Naomi managed to get the audience under control and Eli stepped back to the microphone.

“We understand that you have questions, concerns. The scope and audacity of this project is not lost on us, nor any of the associates in our company. However, as you will see tonight, we have the ability, and every person involved is dedicated to seeing it through. I’ll leave the details to my daughter, now, since she is by all accounts more knowledgeable than I. I hope you enjoy tonight’s demonstration, and wish you the best for now. Without any more preamble: Naomi Reed, vice president and chief engineer of Technerve Solutions.”

There was a smattering of applause as Naomi returned to the central position on the stage, subdued somewhat by what seemed to be confusion. The implications of these announcements were so massive that no one knew quite how to react. Was the event just going to continue like any other tech showcase? That appeared to be the case. Naomi cleared her throat.

“I imagine that many of you are thinking that my father is exaggerating the impact of our work here. I’m sure that you may think that this is the time for me to backpedal, say ‘well, what we really mean is…’. And, I am afraid, it’s true: My father is indeed prone to dramatic statements and gestures that may not be in agreement with reality.”

Alice relaxed a little, miffed that they would joke about something like this.

“The truth, really, is that he has been dishonest only in that he hasn’t come close to what this technology really means. Hunger is, all things considered, a small step compared to the issues we are poised to address. We are currently developing medicines, for example, for roughly seventy percent of known ailments and illnesses, and we fully expect to be finished with the remaining thirty within the next two decades.” She smiled as the crowd erupted into more questions and exclamations. As he gaze swept over the group, she met Alice’s eye for just a second and her grin widened slightly. Alice was nearly overwhelmed with it all. 

Naomi was bringing the noise under control again. “I know you’ll have questions, and we will invite them later in the event. For now I’ll try and be more specific about what we have accomplished here. Please keep in mind, we need to keep  _ some  _ secrets secret. Any technology with the versatility of this one is dangerous even when used with the best intentions.

What we have here-” A screen behind her lit up, showing a diagram of what looked like a necklace bead. It was an ellipse, with a hole bored through the narrow center and four spokes sticking from its sides at right angles. “-is the core of every discovery we have made here. This beauty is a few thousand atoms wide. We call them ‘Computerized Atomic Transports’, mostly because I wanted the acronym to work” She smiled, and there were a few chuckles from the crowd. “What they do is transport bundles of atoms to the desired location, most often a certain place in the body, then, using the heat of the host as fuel, dispense its contents in a desired manner. It work in much the same manner as our own cells, albeit at a greatly accelerated rate; you wouldn’t believe how long it took us to keep the temperature to safe levels.”

The screen was moving as Naomi talked, showing textured mass exiting the holes on each end of the ellipse. Soon it resolved into what look like strands of silk, which wove among themselves and strands that, when the display zoomed out, evidently came from many more “C.A.T.s”. The screen panned further out at a dizzying rate to show the strings becoming a solid sheet, molding itself and expanding until it to shape: A human hand. It waved cheerfully. There was another wave of excited murmurs from the onlookers.

“Because we’re using base elements as the ingredients, there really isn’t much we can’t create. Working on this small a level, it’s really only a matter of finding out what the recipe is, and we’ve known, say, what makes an arm, for decades. If we’ve got the time, we can even match the creation to the hosts own DNA, so that it might as well have been their own from birth. I’ll mention now, just so there’s no misunderstanding, that we cannot create real life with this method. Still can’t actually be gods yet, sorry.”

There was some more laughter, but it was subdued. Alice got the feeling most, like her, were imagining what could be done with this technology. Certainly, it could be applied to cancers, defects in most organs, virus’. It could probably be used, Alice thought, as a diagnostic tool as well, tracking inconsistencies in patients and treating them. Would they be able to stop aging with all of this? Violet, next to her, was as wide eyed as she was. Obviously she had been as clueless as Alice about the level of importance today would have.

“I’m sure many of you are beginning to get how many applications this has. You might wonder, too, why has no one done this before? There are two answers: First, we are among the first to have the tools to make something like this, both regarding mechanical issues and, to be less than humble, mental ones. Every employee here is qualified beyond doubt and absolutely dedicated to this cause. The second reason is that some  _ have _ thought of what we have. However, in the past, such a machine was not efficient enough to warrant use; too much work for a result worth mentioning. The difference is scale; making something out of blocks a millimeter wide is just slower and more expensive than making it with bricks. Working on a microscopic scale, though, we can make things we would never dream of crafting with tools.

The largest effort on our part hasn’t been in development of the C.A.T. system, though. It has been in making it safe. As many applications as this has for good, it would be destructive in ways that make me shudder to contemplate if used incorrectly. So, we spent well over half of the time this project has taken insuring that could never happen. I’m not going to go in depth on our security system for, well, security reasons. Just take it from me that our technology will not ever function in any way other than intended.”

Naomi continued into a speech about the different approaches they would take in moderating and distributing their product, but Alice didn’t catch much of it. Her focus was drifting, thinking about what all of this meant. She tried to imagine the world as it would be without the need for any medicine, with food available to everyone who needed it. What else could be done? Certainly body augmentation- Naomi even now was discussing a system for ranking the severity of different changes to physical form. Alice reeled at the casual nature with which Naomi, when asked by a reporter near the front, said that gender reassignment procedures would be one of the services offered to all who sought it out. Free of charge, of course. The implications were not lost to Alice; the hangups that had so long permeated culture regarding what people should look like, identify, act like, were doomed. There may still be sexist people now, but how could that mindset continue when there would not longer be any relevance in original biology? 

Would the prejudice simply shift to any who used this miracle to- No, there wouldn’t be any person left after release who could ignore it. There may be some resistance from religious groups of some kind or another, but by and large this would inevitably become the core of life from now on. And, Alice realized, by making this available for free, Technerve would almost definitely tank any economy that relied on basic human needs: All of them, of course. 

Violet nudged Alice. The younger woman blinked and focused on reality once more. There was applause surrounding her, deafening her. Naomi had stepped back from the podium, apparently having answered all questions. It had been two hours. Violet looked worried. Alice smiled at her, eyebrows raised:  _ some show, huh? _ Violet grinned, nodding.

Apparently, the rest of the event was purely social. Naomi and Eli drifted through the crowd, shaking hands and taking animatedly with guests. Trays were carried in by waiters- Alice saw Nikoli, the receptionist, among them- laden with snacks and drinks. She wondered if maybe this food was crafted, not by a chef, but by C.A.T.s. She chuckled as she remembered the Acronym. At least it’d be easy to remember. Soon, her and Violet were standing near the eastern wall.

“Dang Aly. I knew this was gonna be interesting but. This is, just.” Violet shook her head. “This could change everything.”

“It absolutely will, if it succeeds” Murmured Alice. “No food issues, never needing to get sick. This could redraw the boundaries of humanity itself.” Violet whistled.

“You sound just like Naomi, twig girl. You really think so?”

“It may well mean that we abandon our bodies as the limits of our lives. What would you be able to do, when you could  _ become _ the best tool for the job? Technerve is gonna have a hell of time fighting that current.”

“I don’t think they want to… That system made it sound like they wanted to push ‘augs’ or whatever. Unless it’s dangerous or changes how your mind works, they’re for it.”

“Violet, we aren’t even limited by energy any more!” Violet looked puzzled.

“How do you figure that? It can build stuff, but…”

“Think about it! They can fuel processes much more intense than our own cells, without draining too much heat from the host or combusting. To do that they’d need such an efficient system, there’s no way that they can’t great generators from solar or tectonic energy that will blow coal and gas out of the water.”

“Oh, you caught that, huh?” Alice jumped as Naomi’s light voice spoke up from just behind her. “We didn’t mention it, but you’re right. We’ve even got a prototype for a gaseous generator, pulling energy from the air and transmitting wirelessly. You been doing your homework or what?” Naomi started walking toward the back of the room, an arm casually draped over Violet and Alice’s shoulders.

Alice blushed a little. “I, uh, like this kinda stuff. Sci Fi, and all that, though I guess it’s not so Fi anymore… Um, where are you taki-” 

“Shhh. We’re off to your secret little preview. I know it’s early, but I’m too hyped up to wait. Big day, y’know? Unless... you wanna wait?” Alice shook her head, wide eyed suddenly. She’d actually forgotten the promise of an actual experience with this new tech. She felt warm suddenly. Naomi laughed. Then suddenly Naomi’s hand snaked down, and Alice tensed as fingers brushed across her chest. Then the hand was gone as quickly as it had come, and there was something sticking out of the breast pocket of Alice’s sweater. A business card.

“After today, if you want, hit me up. You seem like you got a good head on your shoulders, and we can always use another brain. For thinking, not mad science.” She cackled, and Alice smiled, laughed quietly. She almost missed Violet turning to give Naomi a stink eye, though she beamed when she met Alice’s gaze.

They walked past the stage into a back area that seemed much more practically decorated. White walls and a grey floor, no hint of the showmanship that had been present before. They passed through a door in the opposite wall into a hallway. From there, they walked past several doors until they reached an elevator. There wasn’t a button to the side. Naomi simply reached out and pressed a palm into the center of one of the doors. There was a small delay and then the door slid open without a sound. Naomi grinned.

“Fingerprint, pulse, and DNA. Every building here connects downstairs, so we keep security as tight as we can.” She was obviously very proud of this system. Maybe she had designed it, being, apparently, the chief engineer of the most advanced company in the world. Alice frowned.

“Couldn’t someone with access to C.A.T.s fake all that, now? Create a copy of your hand and fake a pulse?” Naomi laughed.

“Damn, you really are observant, aren’t you? You’re absolutly right, someone could get through this door with that method. However, to do that, they’d either have to be able to program them, which means they already have their name in the system anyway, or they’d have to break the security on the C.A.T.s themselves. And  _ that _ system makes this defense look like tissue paper. They break it, and we’ve got much bigger problems.”

Alice shrugged and shuffled into the elevator with the other two women. The door slid shut. No buttons were visible on the inside either. Only one stop? The doors slid open again, and Violet blew a low whistle. They hadn’t felt the elevator move at all, but they clearly were on a different floor. They walked out into another hallway, much longer than the one they had been in earlier. The walls were some kind of dark stone, with plates of metal covering them as they joined with the floor and ceiling. Light strips lined the middle of the wall, giving a surprisingly gentle glow to the space.

Naomi led them past only three doors before they turned into a room on the left. Alice was somewhat disappointed; there room was especially spartan, just a narrow area with two chairs sitting against opposite walls. The wall opposite the door seemed to be made of black glass.

“Well, here we are!” Naomi exclaimed, clapping her hands together once. Violet grinned, walked to the leftmost chair and sat down. Naomi gestured to a thoroughly befuddled Alice, and the younger woman did the same in the other chair. It wasn’t especially comfortable. Naomi opened a cabinet above Alice’s head that she hadn’t noticed early and began busying herself with something inside while she talked.

“I understand you’ve made good use of the samples I provided for Violet, yeah?” Alice was confused for a moment, before Violet clarified.

“Those patches, Aly. Naomi’s the one who set us up with ‘em, remember?” Alice blushed, suddenly. Of course. The patches had to be C.A.T. technology. How else would they have been able to function as they had, allowing anyone who placed them on their body to grow a fully functional set of male genitalia, a living strap-on? Now that she knew what C.A.T.s where capable of, she had to wonder: why on earth had they created something so… frivolous? She asked Naomi.

“Right. When we could solve all the problems of the world, why first create that product? A few reasons. Primarily, it served as a sort of test. If we can make all those nerves sink up correctly, create a working extension to the human body, all of that, we can make basically anything. Second, we have to pay for our more necessary services somehow, and, well, sex sells. Of course, they’ll be provided for free as trials for people who are trying to transition, but they aren’t our only… Novelty product. Oh and I wanted to, so we did.”

Violet laughed, the sound echoing through the room. “You’re such a freak, Mimi.” Naomi only held Violet’s gaze for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing again. Of course, it would be silly for Violet to think so after her and Alice had made such extensive use of the patches.

“Anywho, it’s time to fill our more clueless guest in. Can’t have you freaking out, and you’ll enjoy this more if you’re not nervous, Alice.” Naomi’s eyes were glistening. “You’re about to be the first person to try our most ambitious product yet. Brand new.” Naomi finally moved away from the wall, and now she was carrying a syringe. Alice’s eyes went wide.

“Uhm.”

Violet chuckled. Naomi grinned, and then continued explaining.

“This contains a pretty hefty load of C.A.T.s, as you might expect, but they aren’t going to change your body at all. What they are going to do is latch on to as many of your nerves as possible. It’ll feel weird, but this has been tested extensively: It won’t do any damage. They’re not going to do anything, then, but log and transmit all the signals you send between your body and your brain. Each one actually has the ability to send data to each other, and to other C.A.T.s on the same frequency.”

Alice’s eyes went wide. She was starting to understand. The engineering alone was mind bending in its difficulty. There might be more than a million of those things in that syringe, and they all could send data, without it getting lost in the cloud? Naomi nodded.

“Yeah, you see where this is going. Once we get a decent mapping of what signals do what in your native body, we’ll pull the switch. The receiver was prepared based on the survey you filled out, so it should be pretty much ideal for you. Violet’s, she asked for specifically. Evil, but I think you’ll love it.”

Alice’s pulse was racing as she thought about this. If what she thought was going to happen was going to happen, she was in for a truly unique experience. She looked over to Violet, who nodded, obviously impatient to get started. Alice nodded. Naomi grinned, and with little fanfare, stuck the syringe into Alice’s arm. It was fairly small. The little pain she felt quickly faded, to be replaced with a wave of tingling that spread outward from the point of impact. As Naomi removed the needle and moved over to Violet, Alice felt a little dizzy. The wave of pinpricks quickly washed over her entire body, and she thought she saw snow in the corners of her vision. Then it passed, and she only felt a little colder than before. The C.A.T.s draining her body heat for fuel?

“Woah…” Murmured Violet. “That’s not especially pleasant.” Naomi just shrugged. She pulled out a tablet from some pocket and turned to Alice. 

“Alright, let’s get these calibrated. Raise your right pinky for me?” Alice did so, and Naomi read something, tapped the screen a few times. “Index finger, next.” So on and so forth. Fingers, toes, certain stretches and exercises. It started to become tedious, trying to move individual muscles, though Alice was sure that Naomi would be checking off muscles and movements in groups. She couldn’t help but blush a little when Naomi asked her to do a few kegels. Violet laughed at her consternation, and when it came her time to follow the same method, she met Alice’s eyes with a sultry smile. Alice laughed.

“Alright, all done! We’ve got about 80% of it worked out, and we can get the rest on the fly.” Naomi held a finger dramatically over the screen of her tablet. “Just say the word and I start it up!”

Violet couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice, she was so anxious “Yeah yeah, let’s go!” Alice swallowed, hard, trying to prepare herself.

“Alright.”

Naomi’s finger barely touched the tablet.

And Alice was no longer sitting in her chair.

Naomi and Violet, as well as the room they had occupied, where gone. She was standing in a clearing of… A forest? Tall trees rose around her and soft moss covered the ground at her feet. She could hear water flowing off to her right, as well as a background of birdsong and noise from insect life. She looked above her and saw warm sunlight filtered through the leaves above her, dapling the area with golden spots. Something seemed off, though, and it took her only a moment longer to realise that the sky was actually a display that covered a high ceiling. As real as the heat and light seemed, the clouds lacked the depth of real skies. So she must still be in the compound. Then she looked down, and all thought of  _ where  _ she was vanished. 

Her body wasn’t her own.

Alice’s vantage point was higher than she was used too, and it didn’t take her long to understand why. Her legs were longer, and she was taller. More importantly, starting at her waist, she was covered in a dark brown fur. It moved downward, thick and glossy, all the way down her legs to her- not her feet. She had hooves! She shouted in surprise, and her voice came out a little deeper than she remembered. She staggered backward like she was trying to escape her own legs, but something else wasn’t right. She looked back and the full scope of the change hit her: she was a centaur!

Out from her lower back sprouted a horses back, supported several feet back by another set of legs. She lost her balance then, falling to the soft ground in a flailing heap. She fought to keep her breath under control as she swung her frontmost legs in an attempt to scramble back upright, to no avail. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then another.  _ Calm down _ . Holding her panic at bay she opened her eyes once more. She took a moment, examining her new body.

The horse segment was all a dark brown, with black hooves. Across her back there were white spots, like a Sika deer.  Alice reached down and ran her fingers along her side. The fur was soft and warm, like a cat’s. She twitched as she felt the touch on her... Hip? This really was her body. She looked over her human half, noting differences there as well. Her arms were a little longer, more heavily muscled. Her hips were wider, joining fairly evenly with the horse segment. Her breasts were much larger, too, heavier. She brought a hand to the back of her head, finding her hair to be longer, much longer, so that it fell down until could brush against her equine back. She shivered. 

Looking around, she saw a dark green vest hanging from a branch in a nearby tree. She grinned, glad that Naomi had thought of that much. She tried to get up and walk over to it, but her new anatomy didn’t cooperate, and she simply shifted her weight on the ground. She sighed and was more than a little started when the rush of air came out as a horse’s blow. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself.

“Well, what do you think?” It was Naomi’s voice, coming seemingly from the sky and startling Alice. Alice could hear the laughter in her voice, could only imagine the grin that must be plastered across her face right now. “Pretty good for a last minute build, yeah?”

Alice nearly shouted back. “Moon above, Naomi, you couldn’t have told me that I wasn’t gonna be a biped? Also yes, fine, it’s fantastic, how do I stand up? How did yo-”

` “Alright, alright. Let’s calm down. Since the back legs aren’t part of your normal ‘moveset’, we’ve got to map them now, instead of having them ready. Take a second to think, then try and imagine what bending your back right knee would feel like.”

“Back right... Naomi, horses don’t… I don’t kno-”

“I understand, but just trust me. The C.A.T.s in your actual body are hijacking the signals you try and send from your brain and transmitting them to receivers in this one. So, if you  _ try _ and move something, we can link that signal to actual doing it now. Make sense?”

Alice didn’t really get it, but it was worth a shot. She sat for a moment, then concentrated, imagining moving a muscle that she had never felt before. She felt silly, as tensed an imaginary joint back and forth. Then there was a tingle on her rear leg, and it jerked. She gasped, finding suddenly she was able to bend one of the legs. 

“That’s… Naomi, how on earth did you…”

“I. am. Really. Good. At my job. Now, let’s get the left leg.” There was another salvo of tests, moving individual muscles that hadn’t existed in Alice mind. Then, when Naomi declared over the intercom that she was done, Alice tried to stand. Slowly, carefully, she got her front legs in front of her, braced, and tried to rise. She was wobbly. She fell again once, twice, and on the third attempt, finally got to her feet (hooves?). Oh, this was so weird. Alice moved, one quivering step at a time, until she was able to reach the vest she had seen earlier, and covered herself. Having exerted herself quite a bit, she wasn’t nearly as cold as she had been. Though…

“Naomi, can you see me?”

“Of course I can. I designed that body anyway, so it’s not like you’ve gotta be modest. But yes, I’ve got to monitor everything that happens while you’re running this trial, just in case. It’s been tested half to death, but you never know.” Alice nodded. Speaking of modesty… She down to her crotch and found only smooth fur. Then she realized that, of course, there wouldn’t be anything there and craned back, reach between her new set of legs. She jumped a little when her fingers made contact with something warmer than the rest of her body. Something distinctly  un-womanly. Of course Naomi would have chosen this for her, having read Alice’s survey. She felt her face turn a little scarlett as she heard Naomi laugh. 

“Plenty of time for that later, you little fiend. For now, let’s get you more used to walking.” Alice shook the haze from her head, and nodded. Steeling herself, she set to pacing the clearing. She made slow, awkward pace for a while, and stumbled often. Soon enough that passed; Naomi really had done a good job making this body feel like Alice’s own. Within the span of half an hour, Alice was used to moving around on her new hooves, could alternate her footfalls to effect cantering, trotting, even galloping. She barely heard Naomi cheering her on as she dashed into the greenery. Her hair flew behind her as the wind rushed past. She found herself laughing as she placed each step by instinct so that she wouldn’t trip on roots or changes in elevation as she sprinted through the forest.

Breathless, she reentered the clearing she had came from. She rested her hands on her hips (Or should she call them her shoulders?) as she let her pulse settle. Alice was giddy with excitement, and pretty sure that this body might process adrenaline differently; she had to actively fight the desire to whoop and shout, or run back into the brush. She felt strong and healthy to an extent she hadn’t thought possible.

“Naomi, this is fantastic. Absolutely fantastic! I can’t believe this.”

“Well, I’m glad you like! Most of the work was done before you showed up, just a few touches to make it more ‘you’. Violet’s took a lot more work, being so specific.”

“Violet’s… She’s here too!?” Alice wondered what Violet would have asked for. She had known what was going to happen. Maybe a dragon? Something that could fly, or maybe a mermaid? Alice had answered “Centaur” for her favorite mythical creature, she assumed Violet’s new body would have a similar theme. A familiar voice, not Naomi’s, called from behind her.

“I thought I’d let you get used to your beautiful self before you saw what I picked. Though you shouldn’t have much to get used to.”

Alice turned, placing the new voice right as she saw Violet. It wasn’t Violet’s voice, it was Alice’s. When Alice saw Violet she thought for a moment that she might be looking into a mirror. Of course she wasn’t; Violet didn’t just have her voice, she had her body, too!

Violet was smiled and opened her arms, and Alice couldn’t help but feel slightly less than comfortable, seeing her body move under someone else’s control. It was dressed exactly as Alice had been when they had arrived. Every detail was exactly as Alice was used to, but reversed- there was no mirroring effect. Yet, Violet’s wide grin was still her own, still obvious to Alice even though it was on her own features. The mischievous sparkle in the brown eyes was Violet’s, no matter who’s face she wore.

“Oh, Vi. That’s… Really weird.” Alice whispered. Violet’s smirk grew even wider. 

“I thought it might be fun to walk in your shoes for a bit. And to show you, I suppose, what I see.” Violet walked toward Alice, not quite with the same graceful stride she normally used. Maybe she was also getting used to being the wrong height. “Though now I’m not sure I made the right call.” Alice shivered, not from cold. It was so strange, hearing her own voice from behind her as Violet slowly circled her. “You’re beyond belief Aly... Can’t call you twig girl when you look like some kind of nature goddess.” She reached a hand out, brushing them along Alice’s side and through her fur.

Alice closed her eyes, noting the wave of warmth from the point of contact. Her body wasn’t reacting normally. This was too intense. Then there was a grunt from Violet, and pressure on her back. Alice stumbled a little.

“Woah there, girl. Steady.” Violet murmured. Then she laughed, the sound strange in Alice’s ear. It was her laugh, but a little deeper, less reserved. She craned her neck and saw that Violet had mounted her as if she were a horse. She guessed she was a horse. Violet patted Alice’s back with both hands, softly. “Well? Show me what you’ve got!”

Alice grinned, took a deep breath, and took off. She took no small pleasure in the yell that sounded from her rider as she sprinted at top speed out of the clearing.

Soon she slowed to a more sustainable run, feeling Violet bounce on her back. She worried that it might hurt, but the fur on her back was thicker than it would normally be and each impact was cushioned. A good thing, too- Alice’s body didn’t have as much natural padding back there as Violet’s did. Mentally, she praised Naomi for the foresight. Violet seemed to be enjoying herself too, laughing as they went along. Earlier, she had reached around and grasped Alice’s breasts for support, holding them tightly and pressing her face to Alice’s back. The resulting sensation had been extreme, and Alice had nearly tripped as a wave of pleasure had robbed her momentarily of motor control. She swatted the hands away, and they rested now around her waist. No doubt Violet was quite disappointed but Alice didn’t want to risk running into a tree.

They lost track of time for a while, Alice walking along the small stream she had heard earlier. They talked of unimportant things for a while, simply savoring the closeness of their position. Alice wasn’t really getting used to hearing her own voice or turning back to see her own face, but she was too happy to pay it much mind. She really  _ could _ get used to her own new body.

Soon, it was darker in the room, and they had both calmed down somewhat as a simulated sunset played across the ceiling. Alice relaxed with her eyes closed. She was pleasantly tired, and she could smell Violet so near to her; they both used the same shampoo, so that wasn’t too different. How on earth Technerve had managed to copy that she couldn’t guess. They spent nearly an hour in silence there. Alice felt like letting herself drift off to just a quick nap.

Violet did not seem quite so relaxed. She had been running her hands along Alice’s body, both human and equine, for most of the day. It had been pleasant and comforting previously, but now there was a subtle difference in intensity that Alice couldn’t ignore. A finger brushed a little closer to her breasts. A hand grasped the skin of her waist a little more firmly. A soft touch brushed a curve along her navel at an angle that made her shudder. Alice turned, and could barely react before Violet leaned forward into a passionate kiss. It was a little uncomfortable, being turned around like this, but soon Alice was matching Violet’s pace. They broke the embrace for only a moment to allow Violet to slide off, leaving Alice’s back suddenly cold. Violet met Alice’s eyes.

“I’m glad you think I’m good enough for you” murmured Violet. The words hit hard, coming from the body she inhabited. They were words Alice had used, and used many times. It was a habit Violet chided her for, being so nervous, so hesitant to accept Violet’s affections. Now, looking into her own eyes, they seemed patently silly. Spending the day together had been wonderful as always, and Violet was as charming and as beautiful as ever, radiant in Alice’s body. What reason, then, did Alice have to be so insecure? She realized now why Violet had chosen this form.

Alice swept Violet into her arms, pulling her own body into a kiss more ferocious than most they had ever shared. Her centaur form was definitely reacting more strongly, passion and arousal clouding her mind. She could feel her pulse racing, and the urge to pin the petite woman in front of her to the ground threatened to win out against her self control. Her legs shook under her. she heard Violet moan in Alice’s own voice, and massive wave of arousal swept over her. Was that what Violet always heard? 

Below her, Alice felt heat building as blood rushed to her centaur body’s “equipment”. She shuddered as the head of her new cock pushed out of its sheath, swelling with each beat of her heart. Her instincts moved her forward, backing Violet into a moss covered tree as they kissed. She felt gravity starting to weigh on her dick as it grew, inch after inch. Each involuntary twitch caused it to bob upwards and tap against her equine belly; it was nearly a full 2 feet long at this point. Violet hadn’t seemed to notice it yet, her hands were still exploring Alice’s back.

“Oh gods, Vi. I’m, I can’t deal with this. This is too much.” Alice said, in gasps between kisses. Lust was everything to her right now- she needed to release something, soon. Again she lurched forward into her own body. Violet pulled from the kiss a moment, and saw the behemoth of flesh that was pointed at her for the first time. Her eyes lit up in wonder and she was crouching underneath Alice in a flash. Alice shifted awkwardly, unable to restrain her arousal but also incapable of doing anything. She gasped as Violet reached a hand out and pressed a finger to the flared tip of her penis. Alice couldn’t see, but felt the rope of pre that connected the finger to her cock as Violet pulled it away. Gods  _ above _ this was unreal.

Alice fought to maintain control as Violet explored the dimensions of her cock in slow, deliberate fashion. Her hooves pawed at the ground in awkward little steps, as she willed herself not to knock over her lover. Violet seemed to feel no urgency, though, taking the time to trace veins and run soft fingertips down its length. Each touch sent Alice further into the haze of passion that was clouding her thinking, made her twitch and shiver. Hidden from view, Violet touched the underside of the head with her tongue and caught a drop of pre in her mouth. Alice couldn’t stop herself from bucking forward into the new sensation, forcing her cock as far as it would go into Violet’s mouth. Much to Alice’s frustration, that wasn’t much. Her sheer girth stopped any more than a couple of inches from sliding into her friends lips.

Violet drew back, coughing quietly. Alice stepped back quickly, leaning down to see if her lover was alright, for the moment having composed herself that much. Violet grinned up at her.

“I’m not even gonna joke about what a beast you are right now.”

“I’m sorry, Vi! I’m just-”

“Shhh. I gotchu. My fault for teasing.” Violet turned from Alice, got on her knees, and pulled her pants down, exposing her rear to the night air. Alice stood for a moment, entranced by a view of her own ass from this angle. She had to admit, she had a pretty decent butt. She leaned forward, touching a finger to her- to Violet’s pussy, and it came away gleaming with moisture. Instinct took over again, and she wasted no time to move until she stood above her roommate, the massive tip of her cock pressing insistently at her own body’s lower lips. A thought occurred to her, almost too late.

“Will this.. Fit?”

“Mimi says yeah, this body is modified to fi- Huuck!” Violet lurched forward, catching herself on her palms as Alice speared her on her massive dick in one stroke. Science talk would have to wait. Both women moaned as Violet leaned forward, pulling off of her invader. The flared head of Alice’s cock dragged against Violet’s inner walls, perfectly molded to its dimensions. Each inch sent pleasure racing to Alice’s brain, and her instincts made her want to push back in, to hump against her friend over, and over, and over. Self control wasn’t what stopped her. Her legs weren’t behaving like they would normally, and with no way to thrust forward, she was stuck at Violet’s pace. For her part, Violet seemed to be struggling, moving her entire body with all her weight on her knees. After only a few moments of this, Alice was beyond frustrated. How would they...

“Naomi!” She shouted. The science lady thought of everything, maybe she’d help. There was a moment of silence, her shout echoing around the clearing. Then, the sound of something bumping into something else, and Naomi was on the microphone. She sounded out of breath.

“Uh, hey, yeah what can I help you with? Oh, right, ok. Hold up.” The sound of someone typing at breakneck speed filled the room for a minute. Violet got herself upright again, leaning against the tree behind her. Alice stared into her own face, admiring how at home Violet seemed in her body. 

“Hey, Vi, don’t panic.” Naomi said.

“Wha-” Violet’s question ended as a sharp yelp as she was hoisted into the air, leaving her pants behind on the forest floor. From behind her, thick vines had sprouted from the tree’s base, moving under their own control. Many of them knotted amongst themselves, weaving together at amazing speed until there was a sort of seat attached to the tree. Several of the vines whipped outward and wrapped themselves without warning around Violet’s ankles and wrists, with one massive tendril coiling around her waist. Together, they effortlessly lifted her onto the long seat, and set her down with her legs spread outward like an invitation to Alice. 

Alice grinned, stepping forward. The chair was low and set at a shallow angle, so she could stand fully above Violet. The head of her cock lay on Violet’s stomach, almost reaching her breasts. Violet looked up and met Alice’s eyes, excited and pleading. Alice stood almost in a trance, seeing her own face make that desperate expression. There was no resisting that, nothing to do but indulge the woman in front of her. Not like she minded.

The vines supporting Violet wriggled in unison, and she was lifted back, upward until the shaft of Alice’s dick was pressed into her entrance. They kissed once. A slow, passionate kiss, savoring each other for just a moment. And then the plants swung down and Violet yelped as she was swept under Alice. The flared tip of Alice’s member plunged into her friend, pushing easily further and further. There was a slight resistance as the ring halfway down her length caught and tugged against Violet’s entrance; With a slight “pop” it finally gave, slipping past the vulva and allowing the rest of Alice’s rod to finally slide home. Violet moaned as Alice based out inside of her, the outline of the massive intruder slightly visible as it pulsed in time with the centaur’s heartbeat. They sat like that for several moments, breathing heavily, before Violet could compose herself enough to speak.

“Oooh, Alice. You wouldn’t believe how-

this isn’t like anything I’ve ever… It doesn’t hurt, I can feel it all, all the way in. Naomi di-aaah, did a good job.” She was slurring her words, bliss contorting her face. Seeing her own features in a mask of unconcealed lust did nothing good for Alice’s self control; she bucked forward, shifting inside of her lover. She could feel Violet tense, practically milking her across the whole length of her cock. Seemingly sensing her impatience, the vines moved again, pulling Violet slowly up and off of Alice. Each inch and every heartbeat pushed Alice further and further into the curtain of lust that was now all that mattered to her. The vines pulled Violet just over the ridge of flesh in Alice’s rod before dropping her down over it again.

Soon they had established a steady rhythm as the vines dragged Violet up and down Alice’s length like a human cock-sleeve. Alice’s breath came in gasps, and Violet was barely able to contain herself from moaning with every plunge. Since she wasn’t really participating, Alice could do nothing but watch her own face as Violet’s pleasure played across it. They held each other’s gaze, Alice spurred on by what she saw in her own eyes. The sounds of her own voice crying out in brilliant ecstacy echoed through the clearing, arousing her in turn.  Pre was spilling from both of them now, their motions pushing liquid out around Alice’s cock that pooled into a small puddle below them. Alice groaned as Violet reached up, desperately clawing at her sides and clutching handfuls of fur. The sounds of their impacts, wet and firm, were joined by another sound which took Alice a few seconds to place- Naomi had left the microphone on, and it seemed that she was enjoying herself, too. Her cries mixed with theirs as the tentacles began to accelerate.

A vine -no, a tentacle- lifted from the cushion Violet lay on, rose up below her. Her eyes flew open as the blunted tip of the vine, coated with their own fluids, found her ass and pushed its way inside.

“Aaah! Naomi!” Violet screamed, her voice choppy as each impact of her thighs on Alice's base cut off her breath. There was no answer from above, but soon Violet’s head was thrown back as she simply submitted to the pleasure. There was no need to worry; even without the help of Naomi’s modifications, Alice knew her body would relish the addition. Alice felt Violet clench around her and new that her lover had dropped over the edge of climax, but she didn’t have any control over the situation anyway. She may as well keep going!

Soon enough, Alice had lost track of time.  Violet didn’t seem capable of real moans anymore. She hung limp, grunting as the vines worked, plunging Alice’s cock and the inquisitive tentacle into her in an alternating pattern. Alice had lost count of how many times Violet had cum, but she knew it was almost over. Her turn. The vines rammed her home one last time, all two feet of her shaft buried into her friend. As the tentacle below pushed forward, Alice felt it pressing against the underside of her cock, and Violet tensed once more in orgasm. Now Alice was yelling out now too as she passed the point of no return.

She closed her eyes as a massive wave of heat coursed through her, threatening her balance on her new legs. It flew downward, intense and unavoidable, and then she was cumming into her own body. With each new pulse, she emptied herself into her friend, first in small squirts, then in thick ropes, and then, as she finally passed into a deeper level of bliss than she had ever known, a solid stream that began to spill out around their connection, pouring down over Violet’s ass. Alice could actually see Violet’s waist distend slightly as the pressure inside mounted. She tried to savor it, but instinct pushed her forward, and her legs twitched as she fought the urge to move further toward the point of pleasure. Somewhere in the back of the mind, she counted three voices screaming out in orgasm, now. She didn’t pay it any mind. She couldn’t stop, couldn’t hold back, couldn’t- For a moment, she thought she might black out as waves of pure bliss overtook her.

And then it was over. Alice stood over Violet, bracing her human half on the tree as they both struggled to catch their breath. Below her, rivulets of creamy liquid spilled out of Violet’s cunt as Alice softened inside of her and made more room for the cum to escape. The tentacle extracted itself from its victim, releasing another gush of liquid. Naomi had, apparently, thought of everything. Alice looked up, and saw that it had all been to much for Violet: She was asleep, breathing steadily with her eyes closed. She looked content, her lips curled slightly into a subtle smile. Slowly, the tentacles lowered her to the forest floor. Alice smiled, and, careful not to disturb Violet, lowered herself to the floor, struggled for a moment in an attempt to spoon Violet with both human and equine parts of her body, and settled on the human half. Pressing her cheek into her friend’s back and wrapping her arms to meet around Violet’s waist, she closed her eyes, sighed, and drifted off to sleep.

 

Alice woke up alone, laying in a soft bed. She shivered and sat up. She looked around, and found herself in a room identical from the one Naomi had led them too before. Metal walls with one side made of glass. It wasn’t opaque, now, so Alice could see a multitude of monitors displaying a forest scene from a bunch of different vantage points. She stretched and found that she was nowhere near as sore as she had the right to be. Alice swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up- and fell right on her face. Guess she had to get used to walking on two legs again.

As luck would have it, Violet and Naomi chose that moment to walk into the room, whispering animatedly to each other. Violet blinked a few times when she saw Alice on the floor amongst a mess of blankets. Then, true to character, she burst out laughing. Naomi held a hand to her mouth and tittered softly. 

“shut it, the both of you.” 

They laughed together for a while.

Soon they sat in what looked like a break room as they talked. Alice and Violet were together on a plump couch, nursing steaming cups of tea. Naomi sat near them, perfectly willing to fill the time explaining all the little details of her work. Alice wasn’t uninterested, but she had trouble focusing after her earlier experience with Violet, and they constantly made excuses to touch each other; little jabs, hands “accidentally” brushing shoulders, playful slaps. They shamelessly flirted as if they hadn’t slept in the same room for nearly a year.

“Aw, get a room you two!” Naomi chided playfully as they interrupted her for the umpteenth time. They just laughed.

“We figured you didn’t get enough of a show earlier, you perv!” Said Violet. Naomi reddened and reached upward to fiddle with one earring. Alice was struck by a moment how cute she was, beyond the oh-so-official science persona. Naomi slowly lifted her gaze to meet theirs, seeing the laughter in their eyes. They tried to fight it for a moment, and then they were really laughing, until they gasped for breath and teared up.

Soon it was far too late for them to make any more excuses- they had to go home. Alice, Naomi, and Violet hugged each other one last time. Alice thanked Naomi for today’s adventures, to which Naomi insisted the pleasure was hers.

“Literally” kidded Alice, and Naomi grinned. 

“Call me, my number’s on that card. Not just if you want a job.” Naomi murmured the last part, blushing again. She jumped back laughing as Violet tried to elbow her in the ribs.

“We’ll both come see you, eh Aly?”

“Definitely!” Alice knew nothing would match tonight, but she absolutely wanted to see more of Naomi. 

There were a few more pleasantries as they dragged their feet, but soon Alice and Violet were in their car, waving to Naomi as she closed the building for the night. Alice sighed, turning to Violet. Her friend was smiling at her, just like she had earlier in the morning. Alice knew, now, what her lover was seeing. She grinned, closed her eyes, and leaned into her friend as they drove home.

 

“Oh, hey Violet?”

“Yes Twig Lady?”

“Can we pick up some carrots on the way home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, thanks for reading my second story! I hope it fulfilled its purpose, and was at least mildly interesting.  
> I'd like to think I've improved, but if you have any criticism, I'm all ears. Where would you like to see my writing go in the future? What did you or didn't you like? Anything at all, let me know.  
> Thanks again!  
> \- Dice,


End file.
